


The Kyuubi's Reunion

by EvilFuzzy9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angry Sex, Catfight, F/F, Family Drama, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Hate Sex, Mother/daughter incest, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Ryona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: The Kyuubi was split in half on October Tenth twenty years ago. Half of her went into Naruko Uzumaki, the other half into Kushina. Now she's devised a way to rejoin her halves.And it involves mother-daughter hate sex.





	

Naruko was twenty years old, a girl in the flower of womanhood. She was lovely and lively, boisterous and exuberant. She was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, and daughter of the Yondaime Hokage who gave his life to save the village.  
  
Kushina looked no older than thirty, her Uzumaki blood prolonging the sensual beauty of youth. She was gorgeous and willful, outgoing and confident. She was also the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, and the Yondaime's widow besides.  
  
Mother and daughter, they were, futanari both, jinchuuriki both. In Naruko was the yang half of the Kyuubi's chakra, whilst in Kushina was the yin. Minato had given his life to seal half of the fox into his daughter, and the other half back into his wife, saving her from an otherwise certain death.  
  
Kurama did not like this state of affairs. Indeed, she quite earnestly  _hated_  to be so divided between her halves, so close to herself and yet utterly separate. The nearness of Kushina and Naruko to each other only made the divide more prominent, both sides of Kurama able to sense their other half so near, and yet kept apart by the seals which bound them within their respective hosts.  
  
They hated it. They wanted to be one, again.  
  
And both halves had a good idea of how to achieve this.  
  
  
  
  
"Wait just a minute, young lady! Where do you think you're going, dressed like  _that?_ " Kushina demanded of her daughter, interposing herself between Naruko and the door.  
  
Naruko, who was dressed in a strapless tube top that showed off both her belly and her cleavage, and a miniskirt that scarcely even went the full way down her backside, glowered at her mother. She looked at her mom's clothes, which were normal and conservative yet suspiciously tight, indecently conforming to a most curvaceous body, with just a hint of conspicuous tenting around the crotch of her dress.  
  
"I'm going out with my friends," said the blonde young woman in a churlish tone. "I'm an adult, mom. I can wear what I want."  
  
"Not as long as you live under  _my_  roof," said Kushina, reaching out and grabbing at Naruko's skirt. She tugged on the hem and gave the front a lift, with just a slight movement exposing her daughter's panties. They were racy, lacy, and vibrant red—the kind of thing a woman would wear only when she expected them to be seen.  
  
Kushina's expression twisted unreadably, her face livid and her eyes frightfully intent. Her expression was terrible.  
  
"Look at this!" she hissed. "This skirt doesn't cover  _anything._  And why are you wearing that kind of underwear? I didn't raise the kind of slut who'd go out of the house dressed like this."  
  
"Then what kind of slut  _did_  you raise?" snapped Naruko, leaning up to glare all the more defiantly.  
  
Kushina went silent, still gripping the hem of Naruko's skirt. She could hear the blood rushing in her veins, a pounding and a throbbing in her ears. Her belly was hot, and her heart was wroth. But something else came into her eyes, and she stared long at Naruko's panties, at the crotch where she could see the formidable swell of her daughter's cock.  
  
She felt aware of how close their faces were. She glanced at her daughter's lips, which were soft and rosy, and she imagined how they might taste. God, but she wanted to grab that saucy little bitch and throw her to the floor. She wanted to teach that disobedient daughter of hers what happened to sluts who went around flaunting their bodies like this. But instead she released Naruko's skirt, though still glowering at her daughter.  
  
The blonde stepped back and adjusted her clothes, straightening them back out.  
  
" _Fuck off,_ " Naruko snarled, pushing past Kushina. "I'm going out."  
  
She went out the door before her mom could speak or stop her, and she slammed it with a thunderous  _BANG!_  
  
Kushina found herself seething with more than one kind of frustration.  
  
  
  
  
Naruko looked at her room, and she was furious. Her clothes drawers were hanging half open, blatantly rifled, and the things on her desk were scattered. Her bed had been moved, too, and a loose floorboard pried up. It smelled faintly of alcohol in here, and she could guess well enough why.  
  
Turning, angry and fully intending to give her mom a piece of her mind about this invasion of privacy, Naruko found, to her surprise, and no mollification of her ill temper, that her mother was standing right behind her in the hall, giving her a look that, in her anger, she could not decipher.  
  
"What the hell, mom?!" she exclaimed, gesturing to her room. "This is too far!"  
  
" _You're_  too far," Kushina said, and her speech was slurred in no small degree of drunkeness. "Do—Do you know what I found in there?"  
  
She produced a small black book, and Naruko recognized it at once. She felt her blood go hot at the sight.  
  
"That's MINE!" she said. "You have no right—!"  
  
"I have  _every_  right!" Kushina said. "I'm your  _mother_. I deserve to know what my daughter does when she's out at night. And, oh, what you've been doing! Or maybe  _who_  you  _haven't_  been doing, should I say? That'd be a shorter list."  
  
Naruko's face burned.  
  
"It's my own business," she hissed, finding herself beyond the point of shouting. "I'm an adult. If I want to fuck every damn girl in the village, it's no business of yours. Just stay out of my life, you interfering COW!"  
  
"It  _is_ my business!" cried Kushina. "Do you think I want to hear people talking about my daughter, the  _slut_?"  
  
"Do you think I wanted to hear people talking about my MOTHER, the slut?!" Naruko hotly rejoined. "Don't get so high and mighty with me! You want to know where I learned all of this? Well, big fucking surprise! I learned it from  _you_."  
  
Kushina glared at her daughter, feeling red with rage. The Kyuubi's chakra pumped through her system.  
  
Naruko glared at her mother, just as furious. She too was suffused with the Kyuubi's malevolent essence.  
  
It was the influence of the fox, perhaps, or perhaps it was their own guilty feelings clashing and fermenting into a volatile, resentful anger that caused them to lash out at each other like this. Whatever the case, they were at each other's throats on a regular basis, these days. It had been going on like this for weeks, and getting worse every day.  
  
Eventually, it would reach critical mass.  
  
  
  
  
Their fists were exchanged in a flurry of blows. Naruko smote her mother upon the chin, and Kushina drove a fierce right hook into her daughter's cheek. Their hands were swift, and their knuckles were as bludgeons, striking to and fro at each other's bodies.  
  
Bobbing and weaving, they fought. It was a taijutsu spar, ostensibly, yet the ferocity of their attacks far surpassed the needs of sport or practice. Their forms ducked and twisted to evade the worst of impacts, yet still they were each battered by the other's hands, and their feet were not idle either. Whether bearing them across the field in a martial dance, or whipping up and around to beat upon the opponent's body, their footwork was masterful and deadly.  
  
Breasts rose and fell in heaving breaths, lagging and bounding and swinging with their rapidly shifting velocities. Hair flew in the wind of their speed, crimson and golden, clothes rippling over their swift and sinuous bodies. Posteriors moved beautifully in their combat, and the swells of growing erections could be seen between their legs.  
  
Fingernails were as claws, and teeth were pronouncedly keen. Canines glinted, sharp fangs for gripping and tearing at flesh. Their eyes were red, the irides red, and the pupils were slits as those of cats. Yet not like cats did they seem—more like foxes, in some manner that was beyond obvious attribution, and the corona of their blazing chakra seemed to be a thing nearly tangible.  
  
The turf was ripped and gouged by the force of their leaps and landings, their feet gripping the earth and tearing it with every kick. The wind whipped about their forms, a cyclone, nearly, that whirled with the rage of their duel, and their hellish yowling rang shrill in the air. They sparred with killing intent, a radiation of  _sakki_  so thick that it was nearly toxic.  
  
Naruko and Kushina tore rabidly at each other's clothes. They shredded one another's garments with their hands, clawed digits as good as blades, baring each other's creamy flesh. Kushina, whiter of complexion and buxomer by a hair, snarled at her daughter, who was slightly darker in her skin, and had a bit larger of a cock. In every other way, nearly, they were equally matched.  
  
" _Rasengan!_ " cried Naruko, driving an orb of vertiginious vermilion energies straight into her mother's breast.  
  
Kushina felt a pang, and her tits rippled and twisted, her heart skipping a beat as the globe of swirling chakra expanded and caused all her soft tissues to contort in wild motions. She was flung back by a force like an explosion, but ere she could hurtle too far she flung out an arm and cast a great, golden chain of light into the ground, catching herself and arresting her flight. Then she kicked off the ground, and she propelled herself straight into her daughter, who didn't have time to evade.  
  
Naruko fell to the ground with Kushina atop her. What few shreds of their clothes remained were disintegrated by the intensity of their mingled chakras. Their cocks stood out, thick and erect, and though Kushina had her pinned, Naruko was first to leverage this.  
  
Bucking her hips up, the blonde drove her dick between her mom's plump and juicy thighs. She penetrated her mother's cunt, filling it with a thick and meaty erection, driving deep and fast and hard. Kushina gasped at this, and her entire body seized up in a spasm of bliss. She moaned lewdly, feeling a pang of relief and satisfaction even beyond what should be expected from this. Yet she felt also her lust, and it seemed greater than ever.  
  
Now Kushina angled herself, grinding her sex on Naruko's rod, and she pointed her cock down and pressed its head to the lips of Naruko's pussy. The blonde was too enraptured with her thrusting to stop now, and in fucking her mother she impaled herself on the redhead's cock. She squealed huskily as the phallus pierced into her cunt, and yet she did not stop, she  _could not stop_.  
  
Mother and daughter fucked each other ravenously, furious and passionate. They copulated with hate and love, pounding one another's pussies in a mutual deadlock of intertwined sexes. They rolled in the grass, grabbing and scratching at each other's bodies, Naruko manhandling her mom's breasts, Kushina abusing her daughter's ass. The chakra surrounding them was a torrent, a wildfire, an unstoppable swell.  
  
Their mingled chakras formed the silhouette of a great fox, slowly growing clearer and more distinct the harder and longer they fucked. The bijuu chakra suffusing their bodies was exchanged by their thrusting cocks, shoved between their sexes, flowing freely from one seal to the other.  
  
 _Smack, smack, smack, smack_.  
  
"Mom... you whore!" snarled Naruko, thrusting into her mother. She came in a gout, a great torrent of seed. "Shit, why don't you just die and get out of my life?"  
  
"Bitch! You worthless slut of a daughter," hissed Kushina. She came, too, pumping her sperm copiously into Naruko's womb. "I hate you, I hate you, FUCK!"  
  
They fucked harder and harder, faster and faster. About their forms the chakra grew denser, hotter, redder. It enveloped them completely, drowning and obscuring their bodies in a mist of blood-hued energy. Their minds were blended in a single flow of lust and hate, the influence of the Kyuubi so heavy as to subvert all conscious thought, to crush all identity beneath an overwhelming malice. Naruko and Kushina were one in flesh and spirit. Their chakra flowed freely, mixing about them.  
  
In their mindscapes, the Kyuubi mirrored the actions of mother and daughter. Two voluptuous women with fox ears and fox tails and massive, throbbing cocks fucked each other passionately, pounding one another alongside the minds of Naruko and Kushina, who fucked in thought as they did in body. Loins smote loudly, wetly, lewdly. Cocks squelched in sopping cunts. Breasts slapped and quaked together, jiggling and quivering.  
  
"It's coming..." moaned Kurama to herself. "I can feel it...!"  
  
"It is..." sighed the second Kurama, who was pressed desperately close to her other half. "We'll be one, and free, soon enough...!"  
  
Yin pulled out of Yang, then, and Yang out of Yin, and both Kyuubi moved behind their respective hosts. Yin Kurama thrust into the round and meaty ass of Kushina, a thick and bouncing booty that enflamed her lust and her spite equally. Yang Kurama spitted Naruko's perky bottom, parting ample buttocks to penetrate a tight anus.  
  
Naruko cried out. "Ahhh! Fuck, that's so... shit!"  
  
"You think you can handle my ass?" hissed Kushina.  
  
Both women bucked their hips, still fucking, and they slammed their asses upon the groins of the Kyuubi. Kurama's cocks throbbed in their assholes, and their anuses gripped the shafts with a crushing tightness. It burned and it hurt, yet it was marvelously pleasurable, too. Naruko squirmed, her breasts mashing against her mother's. Kushina bowed her head and fiercely kissed her daughter.  
  
The Kyuubi's chakra was burning them; it was like poison and acid and liquid fire. It seared their bodies, and it felt like they were being melted into a melange of ecstasy and agony. Their members were numb, their groins electrified by the pleasure of intercouse, and their assholes felt like they were splitting apart, being hewn in twain by the mighty thrusts of Yin and Yang. Caught were their bodies 'twixt heaven and earth, darkness and light, hammer and anvil.  
  
 _Smack, smack, smack_.  
  
It was a thunderous sound, and seemed to ring all throughout. Naruko and Kushina were smitten between the Kyuubi's voluptuous forms, pinned by the great cocks in their assholes, and by their own interlocked sexes. They were trapped, and their bodies irrelevant. They were drowning in a sea of lust, in the chakra of the Kyuubi, and even as they continued fucking, they knew it was over. The seals were halved and broken,  _Kyuubi no Youko_  made whole once again.  
  
The beast was out of its rusty cage, and within its belly were Kushina and Naruko trapped, pinioned between the forms of Yin and Yang, caught as in a crevice within the swiftly sealing split of Kurama's two halves. As the energies blended, and the two futanari forms fucking them were pressed closer and deeper, Naruko and Kushina felt themselves rolled up in the pit of the Kyuubi's chakra, tossed about and splintered as boats amid grinding ice.  
  
Broken, battered, sealed in the deepest darkness of the Fox. Mother and daughter fucked still, for they could not remove themselves, smashed together by a pressure as great as the meeting of continental plates. The Kyuubi fucked them still in the core of its being, four womanly forms bound forever together. Or for long enough, at least, that it might as well have been so.  
  
They were trapped, caught by the Kyuubi's plot.  
  
And they couldn't care less.  
  
It was bliss.


End file.
